Goddess of the Wind
by inulover747
Summary: From a beating family in Japan to fighting in feudel era Japan. Kaza finds out who she is, her true father is, and falls in love but during that she has to find her true self, powers, and finds out...she a goddess.
1. The Unwanted

This is my second fanfic yeay I hope you people like it better than my first.

I don't own Inuyasha but Kaza is mine

On a wonderful night a girl who had curly black hair in a ponytail and worn out clothes that looked like she had been wearing them for weeks was sitting on the roof of her house staring at the night sky imagining what it wold be like to fly in the wind and clouds and being close to the heavens. Suddenly the girl stiffened she heard someone screaming her name "Kaza get your ass down here don't make me come up there." She lifted herself and ran to the window and leaped in and she ran down her stairs not wanting her mother to come upstairs cause she knew the consequences if her mother did. "Yes, mother may I know what you need." Kaza asked " You little whore you stole my money." Her mother answered "No, mother I didn't it was Zach I swea-." slap "Don't ever say that your brother would never steal he is a good child unlike you he is better than you little bitch." She screamed the mother continued to hit her daughter repeatingly. Kaza knew her father was home but he was a coward and would never stand up for her. Kaza began losing it she was already tired and was pleading her mother to stop but it never stopped the horror continued until she fell to the ground her last sight was her baby sister crying and watching in horror as her mother hit her sister.

I made this chapter for all of those people that have this going on in there lives I tell them now speak up before you can't and it's to late I know it's hard you love them and you know that you might be separated from them but it might be better you have to take that chance. please review I'm open to comments no matter what.


	2. The change in me

I hope you liked the first chapter it was VERY short I accept it but this will be longer hopefully please read and review.

I don't own Inuyasha

'Shit she must have also had a bad day other than thinking I stole her money.' Kaza thought she was on her bed trying to seal her bleeding wounds after waking up she had dragged herself to her room 'Riana shouldn't of seen that but how can I stop her from seeing it well right now I have a bigger problem I have to find out how to hide this by tommorow or make an excuse that I was beaten up by a gang. Noone will suspect me. I've gotten in lot of trouble with gang because I protect the people they jump. That will be my excuse. My first day of high school and I'm already going to look like an idiot. Oh well I shouldn't care what they think they are worthless people."

THE NEXT DAY

"Zach... Zach... Zachhhh..."Kaza whispered "What do you want bitch I'm sleeping." Her "older brother" said "It's time for school get ready your cloths are washed and I ironed them yesterday kay. I'm leaving for the bus and your freinds called yesterday saying they were going to pick you up at 6:45 right now it's 6:30 so get up." kaza said Zach jumped up and began to strip Kaza ran down stairs out the door and toward the bus stop. "You almost didn't make it Kaza hurry up" said a _gorgeous _girl. She had straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and a well perportioned body. She wore tight jeans and a black tube top. She made Kaza look like trash considering what Kaza was wearing. Kaza had a nice face but noone could ever see her truly because she was always covered in bruises she usally wore her brothers old clothes. The girl looked at Kaza and gasped "What did she do to you. Oh hon she went overboard this time. You have a black eye maybe you shouldn't come to school today." The girl said. "And what go back to that hell hole. No thanks Laura anyways it isn't as bad as it looks the pain wasn't as bad anyways the bus is coming so lets not talk about what happend and if anyone asks I got beat up by a gang." Kaza said "Pleaze everyone knows they can't even touch you. Many people have seen you fight them and they know." Laura said " Well don't tell the truth I need to stay by my sister so please don't talk about it." 'I love you Laura I just wish you wouldn't baby me' Thought Kaza. They entered the bus many people stared at Kaza but she ignored it and fell asleep. She knew she was safe with Laura there.

'Wake up Kaza we're at school. Are you excited we're finally entering high school?" Kaza opened her eyes grabbed her books and exited the bus many people stared at her and said hi to Laura but none spoke to her. She was known for her bruises even though none of them knew how she got them. The hours passed and Kaza went from class to class speaking to noone except Laura lunch finally came and she luckly had Laura there to talk to until the gang called"The Mist" came up to her. "We have a challenge for you Kaza come by the north ditch after school and you'll see what it is." The gang leader Tarnis said. With a smirk on her face kaza siad "I accept this challenge and will be there." "Hey leave Kaza alone she has no time for you're challenges. Anyways we all know she beat them." said a very very hot boy. He walked up to them and slowly the gang members left but Tarnis said "We'll be expecting you Kaza until then." Said Tarnis. Kaza turned to the hot guy and said "I can handle them very well without you're help Danny so move away and don't try to help me." "Kaza don't go. Please you might get hurt." He said with a worried face " I said leave me alone don't baby I get enough of it from Laura." She turned walked away from everyone into an empty hallway. She didn't know Danny was right behind her until she felt someone grab her hand and push her against the wall. She saw that it was Danny and tried to pull away. She knew what he was about to do. She struggled to get away. She was stronger than him even though he was one of the strongest guys in school but since she had her bruises it avoided her getting away he pushed her towards a locker. His lips touched her first passionetly then forcefully. She stopped struggling she liked the feeling she remembered the times when they had been a couple and wish those times to be back. 'Oh god I love how he kisses me I love everything about him his green eyes, his slim body, and mostly the way he speaks I love you so much Danny' thought Kaza. She suddenly heard a cough she pushed Danny away and saw Laura staring at her and with a look of I told you so. Kaza walked toward Laura grabbed her for protection from an old love and walked into the nearest restroom " That was nothing understood. No, we are not an item and no to any other question you have." Kaza said "I wasn't going to bu-" Laura answered "Oh just shut up" Kaza screamed and walked off at the exact moment the bell rang and she had to go to her next class.

"Kaza are you really going to meet them?" Laura asked " Of course I'm not going to go back on my word." Kaza said they walked to the ditch quietly finally getting there they heard "You're finally here Kaza. You see we have a deal for you... let us kill you."the leader said "And well let your sister go" Kaza saw a girl came out with Riana in her arms "You see your a bother to all of us including your family so were going to relieve all of them by killing you now do you accept."Tarnis said. Kaza had huge eyes she then said "Yes" "Good we knew you would b-" out of nowhere Danny appeared hit the person holding my sister. I hit the closest person I knocked the guy out. I felt a gush of power flow throw me. I lifted my hand and automaticly began to move my hands. I then realized people were being lifted in the air...where ever I moved my hands. I was amazed that I was doing but that didn't stop me. I continued to lift them and smash the to the ground. I didn't know where Danny, Rianna, and Laura were at which was my first mistake because I felt some one grab and took my knife and stapped not knowing that I had just stapped my one and only love.


	3. Come with us

Hey many might be able to tell but I changed up chapter 2 a bit. Lisa was changed to Laura and a few other stuff but yea. The major change is the name it used to be ruler of the winds but now it's goddess of the wind. the reason I took so long to get back on was because I knew I wanted to change it but I didn't know how but know i'm back so on with the story.

I don't own Inuyasha but all of the other characters are mine. Mine I say, but you may ask to borrow them.

Chapter 3

"Kagome did you just see what she did? She _lifted _those guys off the ground then smashed them to the ground. Now that's not normal not even in my era. Those powers are unknown to us and obviously to that girl. She had a surprised face but she still some how knew what she was doing huh?" asked a silver hair guy. The girl next to him had black hair she also had a visable scar that ran across the right side of her chin. It was about 2 inches long but other than that she was beauty. Her hair fluttered gracefully in front of her face. She answered him "In this era it is believed that people are able to do those things but it has never been proved I sympathize her it seems she might have just killed a frien-no a lover of hers. Let her be for now but tonight we talk to her about leaving with us."

"**DANNYYYY NOO PLEASE stay with me don't DIE"**screamed Kaza. "I told you not to come you Baka" She wiped her cheeks. They were wet and realized she was crying that for the first time in her life she was crying. She saw Laura run towards her with Riana in her hands. "NO DON'T COME NEAR HERE! I don't want Riana to see this. So stay there." Kaza screamed. She picked up Danny with ease and began to walk toward the exit. Tears continued to role down her face. She began to hear police sirens so she turned to Laura. "Take her home and make sure you don't get caught by my parents nor the pigs." Kaza said "What about you Kaza?" Laura asked "I have to do something about these bodies I'll make up a story and since noone is alive no one will prove me wrong. Now go!" Kaza said. Laura began to run towards the exit. The police sirens came closer and closer. Kaza wondered how they knew about this fight and if that person who called them was still around and if that person saw the whole thing. She had to find out because even if she was defending herself they will still blame her for the deaths and she would have to go and stay over night in jail not only that they saw what she had just done with her new powers. She began to look around she saw no one. She still had Danny in her arms she held him tightly." I'm so sorry Danny you had a life. If anyone should of died it should of been me." Kaza said. She knelt down and put Danny do the ground. She gave him a last kiss. His lips were cold but she still felt the warmth of his body. The police surronded her she still had her arms around Danny but she was no longer crying. She had that cold face that wasn't her's but her disgise of who she tried to be.

"Who killed those people Kaza who?" said an officer. Kaza looked straight towards him and responded "Tarnis did" "Now why would Tarnis do that." he said back to Kaza " Why would I know?" Kaza said " Tell me Kaza why would Tarnis the gang leader of "The Mist kill his own people?" the officer said " I thought that it was a law to tell if you knew someone was a gang leader. You wouldn't be breaking the law would you officer. Or are you a crooked cop I guess everyone has a secret they don't want to have known huh? wouldn't you think so officer?" Kaza said with a sneer. The officer glared at her and suddenly SLAP he slapped Kaza. She gave no recognition that he slapped her she just stared at him with a smirk on her face. "Now tell me how did he make them look like that. the bodies looked as if they had fallen about thirty stories." the officer continued " He made them get on a plane them made them jump off." Kaza said with a completly serious voice. The officer began to lose control. His temper was rising he knew Kaza was lying. Kaza was just getting happier and happier. She had sucess in making the officer angry, now all she needed to do was make sure he lost it then they would let her go.

Kaza walked out of the police station. She had a sucess she angered the cop and he lost control. She rubbed her sore arm. "God he didn't have to twist it so much." Kaza walked automatically to her house. She knew her parents already knew about her being held at the pigs place. They didn't expect her do come back tonight, so she would sneak in through her window. She finally got home. She began to climb her house when she heard something from her room. She creeped towards her room the noise suddenly stopped. She thought of a plan. She climbed through her window and acted as if she heard nothing then she said "What are you doing here?" She knew their expression without looking at them. She turned and they were standing near her bed staring at her. She got up and sat on her futon. "What do you want?" Kaza asked "You knew we were here yet you come in...why?" Kagome asked "Cause she's stupid" mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome turned and glared at him he quickly went silent. "You actually thought of coming into my room which means your not stupid and you would have attacked me. I can tell with one look at you. Your no gangsta." Kaza responded "Well your right in some perspective but your also wondering why we're here. Well... I've come to make you an offer. Now hear me out we seem to have seen you in your little fight this afternoon-" "I'm not going to any facility and if that's what you want then leave now and don't speak of it to anyone or I'll make sure you end up like those people that were flat to the ground."Kaza snapped

"We are from no facility we represent no one but our selves and by the way I'm Kagome and he's Inuyasha" Kagome said calmly "I'm Kaza and is his hair naturally white or is he those retarded guys who want to look cool?" Inuyasha got up and tried to punch Kaza but she had improved on how to use her powers and made him go up to the ceiling. " I request that we take this somewhere else before you make my parents realize I'm here." Kaza said. She opened her window and made Inuyasha fly out of it. He began to scream and Kaza made him charge toward the ground. He didn't look so good but Kaza just laughed. Kaza stepped out and jumped she slowly hit the ground and turned to see Kagome already on the ground. Inuyasha was cussing his ass off. Kaza began to walk away from her house then turned toward the others to see if they were following her Inuyasha stepped infront of her and said " I could killed you right now and I wouldn't hesitate." "You know how many times I've heard that and am I dead right now what difference should it make when an idiot like you comes up to me and says that...none. So move out of my way." Kaza said. Inuyasha didn't move so Kaza said " You want a challenge then here it comes." she prepared herself she wasn't going to use her powers unless he was too strong but she doubted it. He also got ready to fight and was about to grab his sword but Kagome said "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell face first Kaza turned and looked at Kagome with an awed face "You see we're not normal either we have powers that other poeple don't have but the thing is we need your help. Would you come with us so we can show you what kind of help?"

I made a much longer chapter this time I hope it's better than the last one so please review please and keep reading.


	4. The Explanation

Hey new chapter I so happy that people are actually reading this story. Kaza will come out in some of my friends stories because she fits a bigger story. Now on with the story and please review.

Chapter 4

HELP! Help they say they wanted. Oh yea, real great job they gave me. I've had a sword THROWN at me, kidnapped by a cocky bastard, blackmailed and bribed, my dignity smashed, and I haven't showered for 3 WEEKS. Let me tell you what happend from the moment they told me they needed help.

I didn't know why but something told me to trust these people. It was a deja vu thing I think. "Fine take me there." I said. Kagome let out a breath that I didn't know was being held. Inuyasha just "feh"ed. I rolled my eyes and followed Kagome. She stopped and turned to face me and said follow us. Inuyasha jumped infront of Kagome. She climbed onto his back and Inuyasha said " Hope you can keep up with me." I stared at him dumbly. He took a huge jump and began to run I snapped back into reality and ran after them. I was amazed at the speed he was going. He dodged cars here and there. I followed his every move he finally got into a empty street when I saw something that I had missed before he had two adorable dog ears on the top of his head I gasped and he turned to smirk at me. I was so focused on his ears that I forgot that I was still running so at the last second I looked foward and saw that I was about to crash into a car I thought about dodging it but something told me I COULD jump this car so I lunged down; touch the floor and sprang up I was about 15 feet above the air. I shrieked and landed. I was now ahead of Inuyasha and I turned around to face them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had shock written all over their face now it was my turn to smirk I turn and let Inuyasha catch up then I asked "Where are we going?" And Kagome answered " North Kyoto to my shrine." "Cool meet you there." I said and with I took a huge leep and began to lift myself up with my powers.

After ten minutes of searching I found the shrine and landed. Waiting for the other two I thought back on how I jump that great distance. 'I mean I was always good in gym and I always beat up all of the other guys but to jump that high was unnatural of course I was strange in every way I mean on the full moon I turn into-' "So you didn't run off but you WILL have to explain how you jumped that high." I turned and saw Inuyasha his hat now had taken place where his ears where once before. I walked up to him and removed his hat and said "And y'all are going to have to explain that." Both of them looked startled then Kagome offered an explaination "Well you see Inuyasha isn't from this time he sorta is from about 500 years ago and he's a half demon but that all will be explained in a better way later. What we need to know now is how you did that jump and landed perfectly. I mean that's way unnatural I would understand if that was your power but I can tell that that jump wasn't your powers and I have seen only one person jump that high and he's a full demon so explain yourself." "Ok well you see there are moments were well I can do things that other poeple can like I can bend metal or other stuff you know" I was speaking very fast at this time "LiketherewasthisonetimethatIsortaliftedmyparentscar." Kagome's eyes were popping out. "Ano...can you ...repeat that..." Kagome asked. Inuyasha had this shocked look upon his face then started stuttering. "Like there was this one time that I sorta lifted my parents car. I mean it's usually when I'm mad or when I feel in danger you know and I kinda just gain power. It's really weird I know I can't even expain it that well and my parents can't either because I'm adopted you know and well you see umm... On certain night I usually get locked up because I transform into this thing and I sorta kinda grow fangs and claw I'm mean it's not normal but hey look at Inuyasha you know he has it too...so yeah." I said finally finishing Kagome seemed to be takeing this in as a shock and Inuyasha was just plain confused.

"So what now do you still need help or what?" I shifted uncomfortably trying to change the subject from me to the help they needed. "Yes we do...so follow us." Kagome said, all the while pointing her thumb behind her. Leading me up the stairs I started thinking.. "Hey Kagome aren't we forgetting something I'm not sure but if I remember he's white stands about 5'9, scrawny as hell has no presense what's so ever and has flies flying near his mouth cause he can't seem to keep it closed. Ohhh!!! I forgot. He's an idiot too!" As she said this Kaza clasped her hands together in 'joyful cheer'. "Wait a minute...HEY!!!!" Kaza snickered at this. "Are you infering that I'm an idiot?" Inuyasha questioned "Well since you haven't figured that out yet, then yes I am saying that!" Kaza screamed " Well at least I know where I come from aand how I have my powers!!!!" Inuyasha screamed "SITTTTTTTTTT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER SHE IS HERE TO HELP US NOT FOR YOU TO INSULT HER NOW BOTH OF YOU BEHAVE AND SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! Now get over here and let us go." Kagome screamed. Her face was red from exasperastion. I stayed silent but those words kept replayed over and over again in my head I slowly realized that he was right I was defenceless because I had no clue of my powers, my weakness, my origins, nor of my limits.

'It was useless to try and find my parents because I knew for certain that my mother was dead they found me in her arms in a park she was bleeding to much so she died. The reason my "parents" adopted was because my older "brother" became attached to me until I turned 6. It seems I told one of the girls he "liked" that he peeded in his bed until he was 9. He became excluded in everything he said I ruined his life. My parents were beating at the time but not as nuch as now after they found out what I did they became harsh to the point that I couldn't even eat food on the table but instead on the floor licking it of the dog plate. I was planning to leave the house after I turned 10 but then I heard the most wonderful news ever I was going to have a sister. she wasn't going to be of my blood but still she would treat me like dirt. I saw a light of hope that came alive after many years of darkness. I was filled with love. The day she was born I wasn't allowed to be present but that didn't matter beecause they couldn't keep her from me for very long. It seems I was right the next week they had to some great party and I of course was not allowed to go. So they thought why not let me take care of my sis it wouldn't cost them money . So from then on I was inseparable from her. I would wake her, I would feed her, shower her, ect. In the begining I had no idea of what I had to do, but I learn little by little. I treated her like a deliciate flower my "parents" didn't mind, hey it took some work away from them so why not right.' thought kaza

Kaza was so consentrated in thought, that she wasn't looking where Kagome was leading her until there was a sudden stop causing Kaza to bump into Inuyasha. He was about to scream at her but she had no clue of anything at the moment and for a second she let down her guards and her face was filled with deep sadness that hadn't been let out for many long years. He stopped just in time but as soon as he saw it, it went away and she scream. "You baka don't just stop like that." but before Inuyasha could respond Kagome said "We are at the entrance of an opening what you see cannot be told to anyone in this lifetime, but neither can the things that we see here can be told to those of that time. It would confuse people and they would think we were witches. So no telling ok?" "Sure" Kaza said. Kagome opened a door and there in that small room was a well and in Kaza's mind. She thought 'A well of destiny.'

Hi people, sorry I haven't been keeping up. I just got a really cool game and I have been obsessed over it. Even though I don't diserve it please review untill next time bye.

To Shounin: Really wow thats weird I heard it means wind. I just started things of a charecter and that she controled the wind so I thought the name Kaza fit her.


End file.
